Blazing Impact
by Miao Cai
Summary: ONESHOT. Xiao Qiao sends her kids, Zhou Xun and Zhou Ying to spy on Zhou Yu to see what he has planned for the next day...THEIR ANNIVERSARY! Will be Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao


_Only 1900 words? It looks longer on Microsoft word..._

_Anyway, I can;t believe I did a Zhou Yu/Xiao Qiao! Honestly, it's pretty cute!_

_Yeah, hyper Zhou Xun and Zhou Ying! (BTW, Zhou Xun is older, Zhou Ying is younger, Zhou Xun's a buy, Zhou Ying's a girl)_

_What Xiao Qiao says about the six Ding and Six Jia dieties is true!_

_Read and Review!_

Disclaimer - I do not own Dynasty Warriors.

Xiao Qiao sat up. "What...?" she wondered. She looked up and counted the years. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! Tomorrow's eight!" She jumped on to her feet.

Her two children, Xun and Ying looked at her. "What's eight?" asked Zhou Ying.

"OOO!" said Zhou Xun. "I'm eight years old tomorrow!"

"You turned eight three months ago," said Xiao Qiao, rolling her eyes.

"Aren't there three months a year?" wondered Xun.

"Twelve!" replied Xiao Qiao. "Xun, Ying, I have to ask a favor of you two..."

"Sure," replied the both of them.

"Spy on your father for me," she whispered. "And find out what he has planned for tomorrow! Or confront him, whatever you want."

"YAYY!" said Zhou Ying. "SPYI-"

Xiao Qiao put her hand over her daughter's mouth. "SHH! Go one by one; he won't suspect anything."

Zhou Xun blinked twice in confusion. "Why can't you go?"

"It...has to do with me," replied Xiao Qiao, shakily. "Now, who wants to go first?"

The two kids exchanged glances, none vollenteering.

"Ten _yuan_ to whoever gets the information from him. Five for trying."

"ME!" shouted Zhou Xun. "PLEASE, MOMMY, MEEEE!"

"NO!" said Zhou Ying. "ME! LADIES FIRST!"

"AGE BEFORE BEAUTY!" shouted Zhou Xun.

"Behave!" exclaimed Xiao Qiao. "I'll flip a coin. Call it, Ying."

"Hey," whined Zhou Xun, "Why does _she_ get to call it? You remember I'm the oldest, right?"

"I remember. And, Ying's younger," countered Xiao Qiao. "Now, call it." She flipped a _yuan_ into the air.

"Phoenixes and Dragons!" said Zhou Ying, watching the coin fall back into her mother's hand. Xiao Qiao clasped it.

Zhou Xun looked over at her. "What does it say?"

"Now what fun is this," began Xiao, "If there's no suspense?"

"WAHH!" wailed the children. The jumped up and down, beginning one of their little fits.

"MOMMY!" screamed Zhou Ying. "I wanna go!"

"The coin will tell who goes, daughter."

Zhou Xun stuck his tongue out. "It's going to be _me_, anyway!"

"NO! LADIES FIRST!"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT AGE _ALWAYS _COMES BEFORE BEAUTY!"

Zhou Ying quickly thought, and said, "Well...then...then...you're as old as Daddy!"

Zhou Xun waved his hand in the air. "I'm not _that_ old!"

"Your father is not old!" said Xiao Qiao.

Ying whispered to Xun, "She's just angry because she's getting _old_ too!"

Xiao Qiao put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. "I'm not old."

"Denial," whispered Xun to Ying.

"Perhaps you don't want to know who will go first!" said Xiao Qiao, running to the side of the boat and holding her arm with the _yuan_ above the sea.

"We wanna see!" said Xun and Ying, running to her.

"What do you say?" asked Xiao Qiao, reviewing a few lessons she had taught her children.

"We're sorry," they said in a monotonous tone, looking down in shame, but not truly sorry; they just wanted to see the coin and the result.

"You're not old," said Zhou Xun. Zhou Ying continued, "You are just young age deprived."

"What a way to word it," mumbled the mother. "No indirect jokes!"

"I'm sorry," said Zhou Ying, her hands behind her back, her foot in a circular motion above the ground. She gave an adorable face, which no mortal could resist.

"Aw, fine. You two are forgiven."

"YAYY!"

Xiao Qiao opened her hand. On her palm, the coin side saying 'white treasure' was seen.

"Aww..." mumbled Zhou Ying.

"YAYY! That means I go, right?"

Xiao Qiao nodded.

"But mommy," whined Zhou Ying, "I wanna go first!"

"That's not fair! I won the game!"

"Reason with them," she whispered. "Alright, this is what we'll do: Xun, what direction do you want to go to first?"

Zhou Xun pointed to the west.

"Left it is. Ying, that means you'll go to the right."

Zhou Ying leaped for joy. "YAYY!"

"Just remember to not mention me!" said Xiao Qiao. "And if he's in the middle of something, eavesdrop."

"But you said that was wrong," Zhou Xun said.

"Not when I give you permission," said Xiao, winking. "Do you understand?"

Her two kids nodded.

"Alright solders," Xiao Qiao said. "Dispatch!"

"YAYY!" they shouted as they ran in the direction the asked for.

She slapped her forehead and whispered to herself, "I have such hyper children... I wonder, where did it come from?"

---

Zhou Xun was running on his way to his father's tent when he bumped into Zhuge Liang. "Oh," said Zhou Xun. "I'm sorry. Hey, where did you come from?"

"I was on the altar of the Seven Stars. Remember? The southeast wind?"

"I remember. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"Going to Daddy's tent."

Playing along, Zhuge continued, "And what does 'Daddy' have that you need?"

"Some information, but it is not for me."

"Who is it for?"

"Mommy," he replied.

Zhuge Liang rubbed his chin. "He has been talking about something other than the battle lately..." he began. He looked at the moon, and remembering what he had learned from Zhou Yu, chuckled and put two and two together.

Then also remembering what Zhou Yu also said, thought of the most complex lie he could. It was so complex, the people who understood it fully was him. Zhou Yu, Lu Su, his wife and Cao Cao understood it less clearly.

"YAYY!" screamed Zhou Xun. "Can you tell me what that is?"

"It's a secret," said Zhuge, winking. "But remember, this is just what he told to me. If your mother asks you, you didn't hear this information from me, understand?"

Zhou Xun nodded eagerly. Zhuge Liang kneeled down and whispered something to him...

Meanwhile, Zhou Ying was already at her father's tent, but she was outside, peeking into the tent by lifting a flap. She looked in, noticing the only people there were her father, Lu Su and Yue Ying.

"Are we going to talk about the battle or not?" asked Lu Su impatiently.

"A little later," mumbled Zhou Yu. "Now, Lady Huang, I have a question to ask you."

She nodded.

"If you were Xiao Qiao..." he noticed Zhou Ying at the door; he pretended not to notice her and continued, "Would you approve of the battle plan?"

"Finally," whispered Lu Su.

"What battle plan?" asked Yue Ying. Now she noticed his daughter at the door and faked on, "I would think that we would need some more archers and bows. We have those hundred thousand arrows that my husband 'borrowed' from Lord Cao, yes? The more archers, the safer we are. Plus, the altar of the Seven Stars could possibly be used later with the Six Ding and Six Jia deities, maybe create a natural planned disaster; we may need later this battle.

"Whatever," whispered Zhou Ying, walking away. "Maybe someone else can explain this to me...or listen in on someone who can!"

Back with Zhou Xun, he was walking hopelessly across the boats, wondering. What did Zhuge Liang tell him?

"_The Six Ding deities and Six Jia deities; your father has been planning to use it for some time. I refused to explain it to him. He, of course, grew furious and started studying about them. I laughed at his attempts! Nonetheless, he did understand more of it, but still, not completely. I'm not sure what he plans to use it for, but it could be..."_

Blah, blah, blah. Zhou Xun couldn't remember anything else Zhuge Liang had said. He was surprised he even remembered that much!

"What are the Six Ding and Jia deities?" he wondered. "What is a deity?"

Soon the two kids met up.

"What did you find?"

"Something with the six deities," mumbled Xun. "You?"

"Same!"

The two kids exchanged glances. "Could that..."

"Be a trick?"

They screamed. In two seconds, Xiao Qiao appeared in front of them. "Xun, Ying, what happened?"

"Nothing," replied Zhou Xun. "We're just angry that we didn't find anything you asked for."

"This could be a trick that my husband played," whispered Xiao to herself. "Well...what did you find that was the same?"

They replied at the same time, "The six Ding and Jia deities."

"What's that?" asked Zhou Xun.

"It's a trick!"

"The six Ding tricks and Jia tricks?" asked the son.

"No! The six Ding deities are the goddesses, the _yin_, and six Jia deities are gods, the _yang_. It was said anyone would control both Ding and Jia, _yin_ and _yang_, were able to control nature. Or something like that."

Both children went deaf after hearing 'Ding'.

"Whatever," mumbled Zhou Ying.

"Hey, what is tomorrow?" inquired Zhou Xun.

Xiao Qiao smiled, resisting a blush. "It's our anniversary, that's all."

"Aww," whispered Xun to Ying. "Isn't that cute?"

"Kissing a _boy_?" snapped Ying, in an immature phase. She opened her mouth and pointed her finger at it.

"Kissing a _girl_?" asked Xun, also at an immature phase. "I'd rather stick my head in a pig's butt!"

"HAHA! YOU SAID BUTT!" said Zhou Ying, holding her stomach, falling on the floor, laughing.

"I KNOW!" said Zhou Xun, laughing as well.

Xiao Qiao sighed and said to her kids, "When you're done, go back to your tents." She walked off.

---

She pulled the sheets over her and sighed. "What a night!" she exclaimed.

"It's not done yet," said Zhou Yu, appearing at the entrance.

"Ah, Zhou Yu!"

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you."

Xiao Qiao stood up in confusion and followed her husband to a boat; there was no one in there.

"Who's going to row the boat?" asked she.

"Why, I will. Step in, my lady."

Xiao Qiao stepped in, once again in confusion. After Zhou Yu did, he began rowing it until a certain point. They stopped there for ten minutes. It seemed like Cao Cao's boats were ahead.

"Why are we here?" asked Xiao. "We're going to get attacked!"

"I told Huang Gai to get this done five minutes ago," mumbled Yu. "Where is he?"

"Get what done?" wondered Xiao, turning to her husband.

"N-Nothing, really!"

Then the boats ahead, Cao's boats, went ablaze.

"Ooo," said Xiao, admiring the view.

"If Huang Gai did this right, then you are able to see four characters there. Can you see it?"

Xiao squinted. "Happy...anniversary...Xiao...Qiao!" She turned to Yu and said, "Aww, that's so cute!"

"The kids would never transfer this to you the right way," said Zhou, pulling his wife closer to him. "That's why I told them to mention the six Ding and Jia deities. They don't have a cl-"

"Don't waste this moment explaining things to me!" said Xiao. "Just look...the fire...it's beautiful..."

"I know what can be compared," said Zhou Yu.

The two stood there, admiring the blazing impact. This just tells you the proper strategy will work for anything, especially if romance is part of that.


End file.
